candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/I JUST REALISED SOMETHING!!
So level 500 came out a while ago. Almost 2 months now. I cannot believe it took me two months to realise this! Don't you see how much level 500 resembles the level 500 I designed? For those of you that don't know, before level 500 came out, we were all dying to see it. I drew out on paint my idea of a hellish level and I have just accidentally found it again: As you can see, this was done AGES ago, as level 410 was the last level when I made this. So I posted this idea on the candy crush forums many times, sent at least four emails to King with my idea showing them the image. In case you accuse me of spamming them, yes I kind of did, but I don't think ANY of us wanted another hard boring jelly level as level 500. I wanted to create a hellish ingredient level to spice things up. That day in October finally came where level 500 was released. And if you've been on level 500 before or seen an image, don't you see the similarities? Yes it IS quite different, but I do still believe they got inspiration from my designs, and watered them down a hell of a lot. The Similarities *They're both INGREDIENT DROP levels. Level 500 would have never been ingredient drop. There hadn't been an ingredient drop episode finale since 395! *Both have a tonne of moves - in my idea there are 99 moves. King didn't want to go crazy so they lowered the number of moves - but it is still the highest we've seen in game, with 65 moves. *Many ingredients - 15 of each is CRAZY, but 4 of each is still more than usual. *There are cake bombs and coconut wheels behind marmalade - just like in my design. *Candy bombs - In my level design there are heavy uses of bombs with low moves and stuff. They filtered most of them out, but retained the centre column having 6-move bombs from candy cannons. They even kept the part where liquorice swirls are underneath the candy cannon! *Meringues - The pattern of meringues seen in my design and in the real level are pretty much identical with the same idea of increasing layers as it went down. *Chocolate fountains - they've kept those too. And why is there no toffee tornado in level 500? Why is it the only blocker missing? Because it was the only blocker missing when I made my design, as level 410 was the final level. Sure they have filtered a lot of the level out and watered it down a lot, but there are too many similarities for it to be co-incidence. They must have at least glanced at my design. After all I sent it like 4 times. When I saw level 500 for the first time, I knew it had a couple of similarities, but having just stumbled upon my level 500 design again accidentally, I realise just how many similarities there are. For a more visual display: So what do you think about this? Do you think there is any resemblance or is it just my wishful thinking? Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs